Engagment of Friendship
by Mikia
Summary: When the GW Boys and Zechs come to visit Noin and the girls for a reunion, Zechs brings a stranger that may wreck what Noin believed used to be a friendship.
1. The Witch Appears

Engagement of Friendship

By, Mikia

Part One: The Witch Appears

Chapter 1: The Arrangements

The phone rang as the bright summer dawn appeared.

" Who the corny blasted chicken would be calling at this hour?" the young woman replied. She pushed off the bed covers revealing a young woman, around her twenties, with short dark raven hair. She gave the telephone a deathlook then tried to find her gun. She gave up the search and answered the phone.

" Hello?" she answered not in a good mood.

" Noin, is that you?" the other voice spoke.

" Zechs Marquise. You know better then to call me at this hour. Good thing I wasn't able to find my pistol you farthead." she scolded.

" Haha, very funny. Well, the reason I called is that I will be visiting you next week. Plus, I'm bringing the boys. So make sure you have plenty of food for Duo's sake." Zechs warned.

" No prob. It could be a reunion, since Relena and the other girls will be visiting."

" Okay, see ya' next week. Oh, and I'm bringing a special guest." he replied then he hung up.

Noin just sat on her bed for about two minutes. Then a smile crept on her face.

" Zechs Marquise. At my base. YES!!!!!!!" she screamed then raced to the bathroom.

One day before Zechs' arrival . . .

" Relena, can you check on the tea for me?" Noin asked sweetly.

" Sure thing"

The house was full of laughter and insanity. Dorothy, Sally, Hilde, Relena, and Cathy arrived two days before the arrival of Zechs and the boys. All the girls were questioning about this " special" guest that Zechs was bringing. Even the younger sister of Zechs had no clue about the mystery guest. So, all eyes were on Noin for she was the first person he called about the matter, but she had no clue as well.

" Do you think it's a old friend from Victoria?" Sally asked.

" I don't think so. Zechs and I were always hanging out with each other. We never had the same friends." Noin answered.

" I don't care that much about the mystery guest, I just want to see Duo." Hilde responded.

The room fell silent and eyes were on Hilde. Hilde just blinked and sipped some of her tea. Then Cathy let out a giggle, which lead the room to burst out laughing.

" Oh by the way Dorothy, I hid all the sharp objects so you won't get to them when Quatre comes." Noin joked.

" How did you know about that?"

" Um . . . Trowa told me and then I kinda gossiped," Cathy responded innocently.

Dorothy blushed and started to laugh.

" The things that darn zero system can do to you." Dorothy replied.

" Oh by the way, Noin, I saw that little something when I was looking in your Taurus suit." Sally teased.

" What something?" Noin answered while sipping her tea.

" The pictured of you and Zechs at Victoria"

At that moment Noin spitted out her tea back in her cup and blushed like mad.

" You have a picture of Mr. Milliardo?" Dorothy answered in shock.

" Yes." she answered silently.

" Pardon?" Cathy exclaimed.

" YES!" 

The room fell silent again from Noins bellow. Noin then noticed what she did then started to blush again.

" Don't worry Noin, I have the same problem, only with Heero." Relena said in comfort. "Actually to be exact, I have over a million pictures of Heero thanks to the courtesy of a certain braided soldier." Relena finished eyeing Hilde.

" Don't look at me"

Noin just laughed along with the others. She then stared at the night sky thinking of Zechs.

" I can't wait till' tomorrow." she thought.

Chapter 2: In Shock

" Two more hours. Two more hours." Noin repeated.

The household was in rush to prepare the coming of Zechs and the young heroes. The insanity was mostly about the mystery guest. The girls were washing the dishes, folding the beds, checking every bathroom for extra towels and other bathroom supplies, and well, cleaning up every room. Dorothy and Cathy were preparing the dinner, Sally and Noin were checking the bedrooms, and well, Hilde and Relena were so giddy about seeing Duo and Heero. After the cleaning was done, the girls rushed up to their rooms to dress up, comb their hair, and well take a bath. So, the house was full of the smell of jasmine, blueberries, strawberries, and other scented soaps. 

Noin was the one who took the longest because one, she was trying all of her dresses on including the extra old and small ones. 

Sally put on a red sweater with black pants; Dorothy put white blouse, with a violet skirt, white knee socks, and braided her hair and put them in a bun. Hilde was really trying to get Duo's attention by slicking back her hair; black leather pants, and hot pink belly button shirt. Relena, was not being herself by showing all the skin she CAN show that Zechs would approve of. Which meant a really old, small skirt which was black, a belly button tank top shirt, no socks, sandals, and then she put half of her hair in a bun and let the rest fall out. Noin finally chose a navy blue tank top, black pants, and an elbow length white shirt. No socks, and saddles. Cathy, she put on a violet tank top with a white skirt with white high heels. 

Then . . . the doorbell rang.

All the girls jumped up from surprise. Noin was too busy putting on her shoes, but when the doorbell rang, she tripped over her bath towel making her fall flat on her face. Dorothy, she slipped on some eyebrow liner that she spilled earlier making her fall on her butt. Cathy forgot to open her bedroom door so she slammed her face onto the door. Hilde forgot that her bed was there and the edge of the bed hit her stomach making her fall onto it. Relena really had a problem because she was putting on some pale violet lipstick so when she turned her head, the lipstick went straight across her cheek. Sally was the only one that acted NORMAL in this matter. She just opened her bedroom door trying not to laugh when she heard all the banging and screaming from her roommate's rooms.

Just when Sally opened the door, all the girls, except for Noin, came crashing down the steps. Noin just walked politely behind them and stood next to Sally. 

Sally waited for the girls to straighten up before answering the door. Then when they finished she slowly turned the doorknob.

Surely enough, there was the braided soldier hunched over ready to ring the doorbell again. He looked up and gave Sally one of those most famous smiles of his and got up.

" Duo Maxwell." Sally said as she looked at him.

Duo just walked up to her and gave her a teddy bear hug. Then the hug broke and Duo entered the house. He saw Noin and gave him a hug, but when it came to Hilde, it was practically a tackle then a hug. Then he gave a teddy bear hug to the other girls.

" Where's the other's Duo?" Cathy asked.

" Oh, they're coming," Duo answered.

" When?" Dorothy questioned.

" Soon."

At that moment the doorbell rang again. This time it was Quatre.

" Girls! How are you?" Quatre exclaimed while giving his hugs.

" Fine."

" Good."

" Exhausted."

" Nervous."

Then the doorbell rang again for the third time. This time, it was Trowa. He entered in his usual state with nothing to say, but this time he actually had a smile on his face. Then Wufei came right behind him just letting himself in while the door was open.

" Doorbells are-"

" Weak," the others finished.

Wufei just let out a silent laugh and gave his hugs along with Trowa. Just when Sally was about to close the door there was a crack and Sally was staring at the barrel of a gun.

" Hello Heero," she said calmly.

Heero just rolled his eyes and smiled trying not to laugh. He lowered the gun and gave Sally and the other girls a hug.

" I'll go get some tea," Noin replied and left the room.

" Hey, where's Zechs?" Hilde questioned.

" Who knows," Duo answered.

Then the doorbell rang, but no one moved to answer it, until Relena got up and went to the door. It rang again. She slowly twisted the doorknob and opened it. Surely enough, there was Zechs and a young woman.

" Brother, it's good to see you again. And I see you brought your guest," Relena greeted. 

Zechs and the young woman stepped in the house. The woman had blond, curly hair, white milky skin, and ugly brown eyes. She was beautiful, but the boys just looked with disgust, especially Duo and Quatre. The woman just gave a smirk and decided to play a little game. She grabbed Zechs's arm and just started hanging all over him. That really did it. Dorothy got up and went to the kitchen followed by Cathy. 

In the kitchen . . .

" The nerve of that girl," Cathy shouted.

" What girl?" Noin asked as she started to put tea on the tray.

Dorothy and Cathy just looked away and went back to the living room.

" Teenagers," Noin mumbled and picked up the tray.

Back in the living room . . .

Zechs and the young woman seated themselves on the couch next to Duo and Hilde when Dorothy and Cathy finally came back.

" So Zechs . . . who's the girl?" Duo questioned trying to break the silence as usual.

" My name is Katsy," the girl replied in a very snotty way.

" I do not like this girl," mostly every person in the room thought at once.

Katsy just flinged up her hair and checked her nails. Zechs gave a pretend smile and relaxed while Duo and the others were exchanging looks.

" Katsy . . . where do you come from?" Relena asked.

" The Sank Kingdom," she answered as if she was trying to brag.

Relena just gave a sheepish smile and rolled her eyes.

" Um . . . I have an announcement," Zechs started up.

Everyone looked up and stared at him while he stood up.

" You see . . . Katsy is my . . ." 

Noin appeared in the living room unnoticed and smiled when she saw Zechs. But then confusion appeared as she listened to what Zechs was saying. 

" Katsy is my fiancé," Zechs announced while taking Katsy's hand.

Noin dropped the tray making a loud crash. Everyone looked to where the crash was and saw Noin standing there her eyes in shock. They all knew she heard and looked away. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei got up and started to pick up the broken pieces of glass. Noin finally came to her senses and knelt down and helped as well. But it was hard for her trying to keep back the tears. Then her head became heavy and she fell backwards. The world going black as she hit the floor. 

" This was not what I was expecting," she whispered and passed out.

Chapter 3: The Confession

Noin woke up in her bedroom was dawn appeared through the windows. She slowly got up and looked around her room. She smiled to see everyone in her room. 

Duo was asleep on a chair next to her bed holding his cross. Quatre and Trowa had fallen asleep on the chessboard. Wufei was kneeling down next to her bed with his head on the covers and his knees on the ground, asleep. Heero had fallen asleep with his back against the wall, standing up. 

Hilde had her back against the door and on the floor. Cathy and Dorothy were on the ground back to back, asleep of course. Relena was asleep standing next to Heero with her head on his shoulder, and Sally had fallen asleep on the floor near Quatre and Trowa. And Zechs was asleep on her worktable with an empty teacup in his hands. 

The only person she didn't see was that girl. Then she heard the shower running. But then something caught her attention. She looked over to where Quatre was and she noticed that he was snoring. She laughed to herself.

" Off with her head," he mumbled.

Noin couldn't hold it and started to giggle until . . .

" Yes your highness," Dorothy answered.

Noin burst out laughing making everyone in the room wake up.

" Noin! You finally woke up!" Duo exclaimed.

" Duh. Well I did finally get back my sense of humor . . . thanks to Quatre and Dorothy," she teased.

" Huh? What did we say?" the two asked at the same time.

" Nothing."

Both Quatre and Dorothy gave her a death glance, but that only made Noin giggle some more. Zechs finally woke fully when all of the commotion started up. Then, Katsy entered the room, only in a towel. Noin just got out of bed and left her room. Katsy just gave one of her stupid smirks and looked at the others.

" What is everyone staring at? What? It's not like you ever saw that girl in a bath towel before," Katsy scolded.

" Actually, Noin always came out in a bathrobe which fully covered her body, unlike you, chicken legs," Duo informed.

Katsy just rolled her eyes and looked at the door.

" I think she's jealous," she bragged.

" About what?" Sally questioned.

" Couldn't you tell? She was totally acting ' I'm-little-miss-jealous-cause-the-much-prettier-girl-took-my-man'." she bragged.

Then Sally couldn't bear it any longer. She got up and looked at Katsy straight in the face.

" Listen little Miss priss. I don't know where you get off from, but, no one, I mean no one, talks like that about my friend," Sally growled sternly. Then . . . Katsy got a good slappin' on her cow lickin' face from the one and only Sally Po. 

" YOU GO WOMAN!" Wufei shouted.

Katsy jaw dropped and she started to rub her cheek.

" ZECHS! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET THEM DO THIS TO ME?" Katsy complained.

" OH! SHUT UP!" Dorothy, Quatre, Trowa, Cathy, Duo, Relena, and Hilde screamed. And at that pleasurable moment, Katsy ran out of the room, to the guestroom where she was staying.

" Very nice you guys," Zechs responded sarcastically.

" We know," they all said.

Then Zechs left the room to where he was staying. The others just gave a proud smirk and left the room and down to the kitchen where Noin was.

In The Kitchen . . .

Noin heard some chatting coming towards the kitchen and smiled.

" Hey Noin!" Duo greeted as they entered.

" You should have stayed for the action. It was tight. Sally slapped Katsy in the face!" Relena shouted.

" Oh my . . ." Noin responded in shock.

" She deserved it. After all, she did call you names." Sally informed.

Noin just stayed silent and looked at her cup of coffee.

" Now Zechs is going to be mad at me," she mumbled

" Oh Noin! I'm sure Zechs wouldn't do a thing like being mad at you for something I did," Sally comforted. Zechs then entered the room with an angered look on his face.

" Good morning Zechs," Noin replied quietly.

" Bite me," Zechs growled.

Noin just shrugged her shoulders and started to head for the kitchen door. But on her way out she looked at Sally and gave her a sad face. Noin moved her lips to say something but nothing came out. Instead she mouthed, ' I tried ' and Sally understood. Noin left the kitchen then Sally and the others stood up and left. They found Noin in the living room watching TV with Wufei, Hilde, Quatre, and Dorothy. 

" What are you guys watching"? Noin asked as she seated herself on the love seat.

" Um . . . what is it called . . . Quatre, what is this show called"? Dorothy asked and then punched Quatre in the arm but she was still mind warped in the program.

" I think it is called X-Men Evolution," Quatre informed in a daze.

" Whatever it is . . . there is a lot of action and I like it," Wufei replied.

" He's cute," Hilde said looking at Nightcrawler. Noin just laughed and sipped some of her coffee. The others soon came in the room without Zechs and seated themselves on the floor and sofas. Then the discussion started . . .

" So . . . opinions on the Katsy our little mystery guest"? Relena started.

All thumbs went down except for Noins. 

" Miss. Noin? What is bothering you," Dorothy questioned.

" I don't know. Zechs is my best friend, and this is his chance to be happy. I can't just hate what makes him happy. And yet I-" Noin stopped.

" Go on," Cathy encouraged.

" I love him," Noin finished.

Everyone stared at Noin as she looked to the ground. Duo got up and sat next to her and put his arms around her shoulders giving her a hug.

" This really sucks," Noin replied.

" What does," Duo asked looking down at her.

" You boys got taller then me," Noin scolded.

The boys just laughed, and comments started going around the room.

" I think you should tell my brother how you feel. After all, that girl does not seem like his type. She's just too . . . too . . . bratty," Relena replied.

" Do tell us Relena, what is your brother's type of girl," Sally asked leaning back.

" Well . . . someone sweet, sincere, dedicated, and someone who could whip his butt in battle, well, at least have the same speed and power as him," Relena informed.

" Well, Noin is all of those things, plus they been best friends ever since the Academy. And how long has he known this girl, two months? I think he has a problem," Cathy replied. Everyone nodded from this statement.

" Plus, you kinda saved his life from all of the wars," Hilde pointed out.

" How is that?" Heero asked.

" Well, during the Eve Wars, Noin came to outer space so she could be near Zechs and that he won't make the wrong decisions. Even on opposite sides, she went to the hangar, got in her mobile suit, and flew off to Libra and stood by his side and watched him fight. Even though he nearly sliced her at one point, she saved his humanity," Hilde informed.

" That is true, cause I saw it happen, he pulled away at the last second," Quatre added.

" Plus when the Barton Foundation landed on earth and started to take over, there was Zechs and Noin fighting beside each other and not killing a single soldier. If Zechs was doing it alone, he'd be dead right now," Duo replied.

" And I can't believe it," Sally complained.

" Can't believe what?" Noin asked.

" That through all of that, he hasn't got the clue that you two are no longer more than friends, actually, Noin your emotions are beyond that. That dude is your heart and soul girl," Sally replied.

" Noin, how long have you loved my brother. I remember the day you told me, but that was 2 years ago in Antarctica," Relena replied

" Well, that was the first time I confessed it to anyone, actually I loved Zechs much longer then that," Noin informed.

" Well? For how long?" Duo asked.

" Ever since, I met him at Victoria, and that was when I was about 15 years old," Noin replied.

" And your age is?" Dorothy wondered.

" 21."

Everyone gasped in surprise from how much Noin was committed to Zechs. Then a familiar person walked in the room. It was Katsy.

" Well, well, the peanut gallery is here for party. How come I wasn't invited?" Katsy asked.

" It's none of your concern," Relena replied standing up.

" And who may I ask are you?" Katsy asked.

" Why, I'm Queen Relena Peacecraft, Zechs's younger sister. And to me, my brother will believe everything I tell him about you. So I think you'd better watch your mouth to who you're talking to," Relena spoke.

Katsy face went from mean to innocent. Then Zechs walked in the room. Noin just stayed seated on the floor next to Wufei and Sally and kept quiet. Relena quietly seated herself next to Heero on the love seat, her eyes keeping watch of Katsy.

' I have a bad feeling about this girl, and for some reason, I know it will probably involve Milliardo,' Relena thought and sipped her coffee quietly.


	2. Drifting Away From All Senses

Engagement of Friendship

By, Mikia

Part Two: Drifting Away From All Senses

Chapter 1: The Argument

Silence had plagued the house for the first two days ever since Zechs and the pilots arrived. Ever since then, Noin hasn't laughed at a joke or even smiled when Zechs was in the same room. It was like, if Noin said something it would be a remark about Katsy. And Noin didn't want to have Zechs get mad at her again. Also for the past two days, no one changed their opinions about Katsy and Zechs getting married to her, or everyone's expression will go happy to sour. The only thing that made them happy about Zechs getting married was only if Noin was the one fitting into the white grown in front of the mirror and straightening out her veil. The mental images haunted Noin every night in her dreams that she didn't want to sleep but cried until she did. Her groaning and sniffing could be heard throughout the halls every night that Relena used it as a lullaby. But, it never reached Zechs and Katsy's rooms. But as usual, the day was quiet. 

Quatre, Sally, and Noin were in the living room watching TV or sleeping, while Trowa, Wufei, Cathy, and Relena were in the kitchen. Heero was in the shower and Duo and Hilde were looking for mischief. They found it: 

Target: Heero.

Mission: Cold Shower: 

Tools: Water Heater.

It worked.

Soon Heero came racing down the stairs, dripping wet, with a towel around his waist and bawling for Duo to get his butt out of his hiding place. Duo came out, slowly, but with Hilde as his shield. Noin looked up from her coffee in interest and started to giggle a bit. Relena came out of the kitchen with food in both arms and backing out backwards. Little did the princess know that Heero was right behind her about to kill Duo. Then . . . BOOM . . . BAM! Heero and Relena were on the floor covered in rice, cooked meat, cakes, and soaked in sodas. That hit the spot. Noin fell backwards in laughter and in tears. The rest joined in when they noticed that Heero dropped his towel a couple of inches further and landed on his front side. The rest of the kitchen crew came out to check on what the commotion was all about and doubled over in laughter. Zechs and Katsy came from the upstairs but once Katsy saw Heero, she ran back upstairs. Zechs started to laugh a bit but when he saw Noin turning apple red from laughter, he stopped. 

Noin slowly got up and wiped the tears away from her eyes and let out a few giggles. The laughter silenced a bit except for Noins constant giggling.

" I'm sorry you guys. But, I wouldn't expect Heero to be mooning the ceiling for cryin' out loud," Noin smirked.

The room let out a laugh and quieted and went back to normal except for Zechs who was unnoticeably staring at Noin whose cheeks were crimson and smiling.

' Never in my life did she look this beautiful,' he thought.

*~*~*~*~*

The hallway light clicked on and footsteps were heard going through the hall and down the stairs. Sally looked up from her pillow and became curious, so she pushed herself off the bed. Then another noise was heard through the house, put it was only Sally hitting the hardwood floor. She slowly got up, grumbled about her butt hurting, and pulled on her night-robe. She opened her bedroom door and crept out into the hallway making sure to not make creaking sounds. She started down the stairs when she saw the kitchen light on. She walked across the room pulling her blonde strands of hair away from her face and slightly opened the door. She peered in and saw Zechs standing with his back against the counter top.

" Zechs? What are you doing here at this time at night?" Sally asked as she opened the door fully.

" Sally!" Zechs jumped.

" Sorry if I scared you but you woke me and I'm kinda of a curious person."

" Sorry, I needed to think and I had a sugar rush for hot chocolate."

" Interesting, Zechs Marquise having a sugar rush. Don't drink too much, you'll end up like Duo." Sally joke.

" Don't worry I have no intention on doing so." Zechs smirked.

They both laughed and Sally sat on the counter top next to Zechs gazing at the ceiling.

" Zechs, may I ask, don't you think Noin is a better candidate for a wife?" Sally questioned.

" Noin? You gotta be kidding. She's my best friend, and I'm sure she feels the same for me," Zechs informed.

" Don't go assuming things without knowing the facts."

" What's that supposed to mean."

Sally glowed with redness and anger and jumped off the counter top and stared at him.

" What I mean is that you known her for over 4 years, she is lonely, and she is watching the only true guy she ever did love and always will getting married off to a some snobby brat who thinks she is everything covered with sugar!" Sally screamed.

" She isn't my friend if she can't be happy for me!" Zechs yelled

" She is happy for you! But how would you like it if she got married to a rich, stuck up guy who didn't care what her friends think about them getting married?!"

" Noin will never do that!"

" How do you know? She has no one left to look forward to have a future with!"

" You don't understand Lu."

" You don't understand and you don't deserve her as a friend and maybe a wife!"

" Don't yell at me like that! Well, I will marry Katsy and we will share everything with each other!"

" Share everything with each other? Will here is something I gave Katsy 2 days ago!" Sally screamed and slapped Zechs across the face for the first time and stormed out of the kitchen. Zechs stood in shock and put his head forward. He touched his redden cheek and looked at the door and got lost in thought.

" Sally."

Chapter 2: Making the Witch Squeal

" Boy what a day, don't you agree Heero?" Relena said cheerfully.

" Whatever."

It was a good spring day and everyone was spending time in the gardens, or inside hogging the air conditioner. Trowa was with Cathy talking about future circus acts, Duo and Hilde were sleeping, Dorothy and Quatre were in front of the air conditioner, Wufei and Sally were on the computer, and Noin, Heero, Relena, Zechs, and Katsy were in the gardens. 

Since the day was hot, Noin was in a blue sundress with a straw hat and sandals. Relena was in a tank top and blue shorts. Katsy was wearing leather and was sweating the whole time. Zechs was wearing his red shirt and blue jeans. Heero was wearing a short sleeved white shirt with his blue jeans. 

Since they time they were there, Noin decided to make sure they get used to the place and showing Relena, Heero, Zechs, and Katsy the garden

" Noin? How long did it take you to grow these flowers," Heero asked

" For the past 2 springs, or 2 years," Noin replied calmly.

" Must have taken you a long time to even plant all these flowers to form a maze," Relena informed.

" It did."

" I would have done it in no time," Katsy replied.

" How are you so certain of yourself?" Noin questioned.

" I just am."

Noin just rolled her eyes and gave Zechs a sour look and walked ahead. Katsy just screamed when she saw a rabbit and grabbed on to Zechs's shoulder. Heero and Relena tried to keep from bursting out laughing but giggled at Zechs when he looked at Katsy as if she was the town idiot.

" Katsy, it was just a rabbit," Relena informed.

" But it could have had rabies and bitten me," Katsy complained.

" Wonderful! Then you'd be a demented rabbit!" Heero exclaimed sarcastically.

Katsy just gave him a horrified look and squeezed on to Zechs's arm even more. 

" Good one Heero. My brother looks like he's about to lose circulation in his arm," Relena whispered.

" That was the intention. Bout' time he gains his senses and see that that women is already a demented rabbit," Heero whispered back.

They both giggled and decided to make Zechs gain his old self-back. Heero just put an arm around Relena shoulders and started walking off. Relena stood in shock at first and knew what Heero was up to. So she laid her head on Heero's shoulder and walked with him. They occasionally peeked back to see Zechs's reaction, and man, did they get one. Zechs had his eyes wide open, painted red from embarrassment and anger, and his upper lip was twitching. Then when Heero moved his hand down to Relena's waist, Zechs pushed Katsy off and looked at Heero with bloody murder in his eyes.

" Don't even try it Yuy! You touch my sister like that, I'll make sure you spandex will be Quatre's favorite color!" Zechs yelled.

Then Heero just played along and put his hand on Relena's waist and pulled her closer. They both looked back and saw that Zechs was red even more. They both laughed and Heero grabbed her hand and started to run where Noin walked off to, with Zechs right behind them. Then they spotted Noin and ran past her leaving her confused.

" Whatever you do! Don't look back!" Heero yelled.

" What's that supposed to mean?!" Noin yelled back

" Just don't!" Heero replied and ran faster and turned at the corner.

Noin just stood there and shook her head and turned around just in time to see Zechs running right for her. Noin screamed but it was too late, and both nearly landed on the ground but by a normal reaction, Zechs grabbed both of Noins shoulders and pulled her close to him from keeping her from falling. Noin didn't notice because her eyes were squeezed shut but she felt strong hands squeezing her shoulders. She opened one eye and peeked up words to see Zechs looking straight at her. Noin just blushed and put her head down. Meanwhile, Relena and Heero looked around the corner to see what happened to Zechs and saw the two in a lovely position. They both looked at each other and smiled.

" Doesn't that look comfortable?" Relena whispered.

" Yeah. Wanna give it a shot?" Heero replied back.

" Heero!"

" Sssshhhhh . . . Relena, keep it down."

" Sorry," Relena mumbled.

" Dude, man, that does not look like that Zechs is engaged. They look like they're about to kiss or something," Heero replied.

" Wouldn't mind being in that position," Relena thought out loud.

Heero looked at her and Relena looked back.

" Sorry, I thought out loud again and-"

" Relena . . ."

" And, well-"

Heero took no time and took Relena's face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. Relena opened her eyes with shock and they filled up with happy tears and she closed her eyes letting them flow down. They parted and Heero took his hand and wiped her tears away.

" Heero I-"

Then they heard some yelling where they left Zechs and Noin. They looked at saw Katsy burning with anger.

" If I do say so myself!" Katsy screamed

Zechs released Noin and Noin just stumbled backwards a bit looking at Katsy.

" What did I do?" Zechs questioned.

" You were sneaking behind my back!"

" He wouldn't do no such thing!" Noin added.

Katsy walked straight up to Noin.

" I knew I had a bad feeling about you. Listen to me well girl, you stay away from my fiancé if you know what's good for you!" Katsy hollered and grabbed Zechs's arm and stomped off. Relena and Heero came out of hiding and looked at Noin then at each other.

" Noin, we're sorry, it was our fault. If we hadn't made Zechs run into you-" Relena remarked.

" Don't blame yourself. We should get back to house," Noin replied and walked off with Relena and Heero behind her.

Back at the house . . .

" Guys take a look at this," Sally hollered.

Everyone remaining in the house walked over to where Wufei and Sally were on the computer and crowded around.

" Holy cow! That's Katsy!" Duo replied.

" No kidding," Wufei mumbled.

" Hey! I remember something!" Hilde exclaimed.

" What is it?" Quatre replied.

" Back when I was in OZ. There was a group of soldiers kinda like the Secret Service. There were bout' 5 girls and 5 boys. I remember seeing one of the girls in the hall. From what I remember, they go against all odds to completely annihilate their enemy. A believe me, they passed in acting classes," Hilde informed.

" Well the info here says that the Katsy we know is really part of that organization and is part of the-"

Then the computer screen went blank. Sally looked up and saw Katsy holding the plug with death in her eyes.

" Sorry, can't give out that information," Katsy replied.

" Sorry, but I was using the computer, your just going to have to file your nails for a while and wait till' I'm done," Sally remarked. Katsy just looked at Sally straight in the face.

" Won't Zechs be thrilled to hear that your going to kill him," Sally replied.

" On the contrary, I have that stupid fool tight in my grasp and no one could take that away, not you, or any of you," Katsy informed and walked off.

" If Zechs won't believe me, Noin will," Sally whispered and put the plug back into the outlet.

Chapter 3: Believing

Noin walked through the halls making sure that everyone was sleeping all right and went downstairs in the living room where Sally told her that she needed to talk.

" You wanted to see me Sally?" Noin asked as she walked in.

" Yes, it's very important," Sally replied.

" What is it?" Noin said as she sat down.

" It's about Katsy."

" What about her?"

" Well, me and Wufei had a strange suspicion about her and was on the computer while you, Heero, Relena, Zechs, and Katsy were in the garden. Then, Hilde remembered something about when she was in OZ, there was a group that took all risks to completely annihilate their enemy. Then, we found Katsy's picture and she's part of that group," Sally informed.

" I don't believe it."

" I know, it's suprising to me too-"

" No, I mean it, I don't believe it."

" But, Noin!"

" Listen, I understand that you're mad at Zechs and Katsy, but that doesn't give you guys an excuse to say something like that about Katsy-"

" Noin-"

" I know she's a brat and all but, really, but, something like that is pretty hard to believe."

" Noin!"

" What?"

" Listen, Wufei and I found out about a new OZ, they still are together," Sally replied trying not to yell.

" Okay, now, I'll believe you for now, if I hear anything about this from Katsy, straight from her own mouth, then I'll talk to Zechs," Noin gave in slightly annoyed.

" You promise?"

" Promise."

" Pinky promise?"

" Pinky promise," Noin replied slightly giggling as she and Sally locked their pinky's together.

" Now, can we get some sleep?" Sally asked.

" Fine with me," Noin replied and laughed.

They both went up stairs to their rooms and went in. Noin stood in her darken room and sighed thinking to herself.

' I know it's rude of me, but, I hope Sally is right,' Noin thought and went to sleep.

The next day . . .

" How did Noin take it?" Quatre asked.

" She wants to find out for herself," Sally replied.

" If only Katsy hadn't pulled the computer plug and erase all that information," Cathy added.

" Yeah," they all said.

Just then Noin came out of the kitchen and into the living room and seated herself next to Heero. 

" So Noin, what do you have planned for us, I mean after all, this is like a reunion," Heero remarked.

" You could do whatever you want, I have some battle simulations for mobile suits, the gardens are always available, plus, the next Queen of the World wants us to plan her wedding," Noin replied slightly annoyed. Just then there was a loud yell coming from upstairs.

" Noin! Get some tea up here!"

" You have two hands! Get it yourself!" Noin yelled back.

" But I don't want to!" 

" Fine!"

Noin stormed out of the living room and into kitchen. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

" This is unbelievable, she comes into this house, acts like Zechs is the cutest guy alive and that he's all hers, and now she orders Noin around as if she was queen of the castle," Dorothy replied.

" I know, she is so rude, I do not know what Zechs sees in her," Cathy added.

Then Noin came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with the tea and up the stairs. 

Upstairs at Katsy's doorway . . .

" That stupid girl, once she's gone, I'll be finally be ridded of her," Noin mumbled as she trudged up the stairs to Katsy's room on the right side of the hall. Once she reached the top step she noticed that Katsy had her door slightly open and that she was on the telephone. Then, a suspicious feeling came over Noin and she quietly put the tray on the floor and peeked through the crack in the door. Surely enough, Katsy was on the phone. Noin listened carefully not making a sound.

" Don't worry, I'll be rid of him sooner or later. Yes, he is tight within my grasp sir. He'll be done for 1 week before the big day. Yes, his goofy friends found out but he'll never believe those morons. His girlfriend? Oh the girl he meet at Victoria, she is too loyal to believe her friends. It's perfect. Yes, I shall talk to you on the night before the mission. Yes sir, Roger, goodbye," Katsy added and hung up. 

Noins mouth went dry and her eyes went wide. She thought and decided to not give herself away. She took off her slipper and banged it against the floor making it sound as if someone was coming. She put her slipper on and picked the tray up and knocked on Katsy's door.

" Yes?"

" Um . . . you said you wanted some tea," Noin said dryly.

" Oh," Katsy replied and grabbed the tray and slammed the door in Noins face. Noin headed down the hall to the stairs then a thought flashed to her mind.

" How am I going to tell Zechs?" she whispered and headed down.


	3. Sacrifices Must Be Made

Engagement of Friendship

By, Mikia

Part 3: Sacrifices Must Be Made

Chapter 1

" Zechs, I wanted to tell you is that, Katsy isn't what you think she is. I know you may heard that a million times from the others, but what I'm trying to say is, I don't want you to marry her, choose me instead, please Zechs-"

Noin stopped and looked herself in the mirror and breathed out. She has been at least repeating the same thing 10 times per hour, but to her, it was pathetic.

" Noin, what are you thinking, you must be a fool to think that he'll listen to you," she mumbled and slapped her forehead.

" I'm such a stupid fool!" she screamed and fell backwards onto her bed and looked up onto the ceiling. Soon, she was lost in complete thought and fell asleep.

_" Huh? Where am I?" she asked as she looked around._

" Noin."

" Heero? Is that you?"

" Noin."

"Quatre? Trowa? Duo! If that's you I'm gonna wring you neck!"

" Lucrezia Noin."

" …Wu- wu-Wufei?"

" Instructor Lucrezia Noin!"

Noin turned around to be face to face with a mask figure, or otherwise, Zechs Marquise. She looked at his cold blue eyes and her face became pure confusion.

" Zechs?"

" That's Lieutenant Zechs to you!"

" W-w-What?"

" You heard me, if you call me that again instructor I'll have you court-marshaled!"

Noin stepped back in fear in confusion. Surely this wasn't the real Zechs, but she hadn't realized it yet. So he wouldn't get angry, she decided to go along with this little " game."

" Yes sir?"

" I want you to meet someone."

" Sir?"

Noin watched as he stepped to the side and disappeared into the darkness. Then, a black figure rose up from the ground and stood about up to 15 feet tall. Then the figure started to shape-shift a bit, into it looked like Katsy.

" My name is Katsy Marquise-Peacecraft, it's not much of a pleasure to meet an under-ranked soldier."

Noins jaw dropped as Zechs came into view and started to laugh with the evil creature. Then he took something out of his jacket and pointed it at her. Noins eyes widened as he gave a cruel wicked smile, and fired.

Noin screamed as she flew upward nearly hitting her head on the ceiling. 

" What kind of dream was that?" she yelled as she gasped for air. She stared at herself in the mirror for awhile and sighed and nearly jumped up again when there was a knock on the door.

" Uh-e-Come in!"

" Morning sunshine, just seeing if you wanted breakfast," the person said coming into view. It was Zechs. ' Better tell him now Lu before it's too late,' she thought and looked down at the ground shamefully.

" Do you love her?" Noin whispered looking up to meet his eyes. She knew it was hopeless once his eyes went from concerned, to a cold distant gaze.

" What?"

" What am I speaking Chinese or something? Do you love her?" Noin said nearly screaming out the words.

Zechs kept silent and tore his gaze from her. Noin waited for awhile for his answer but it never came.

" Then why are you marrying her!" Noin yelled getting up from her seated position.

More silence. ' Lucrezia Noin! Tell him now!"

" Zechs, she's going to kill you," Noin replied taking a step towards him.

Then it happened, he looked up his cold eyes burning in it's blue. 

" I never expected to hear this crap from you Noin! First I have to hear it from Sally, then the others, now you? Some friend you are!" Zechs hollered pointing a blaming finger at her.

" Zechs, do you think I want to wake up in the morning and find out that you've been murdered? What kind of friend do you expect me to be? A lazy pig who doesn't care about anything?" Noin questioned coming face to face with him. 

" I care about you," she whispered taking his hand into hers. But instead, Zechs pulled his hand away and slapped Noin hard across the face making her fall to the ground. She touched her cheek and looked up at Zechs, her lips quivering with anger and fear. Then, she started to cry. Sympathy didn't even come near Zechs as he walked away. Then, Noin suddenly rose to her feet and screamed after him. 

" Fine! Marry that pig and die! See if I care! You'll surely regret it Milliardo Peacecraft! For you exchanged friendship, with a worthless engagement! I hate you!" Noin screamed slamming the door, hoping and fearing that he heard her.

Chapter 2

What was once the old Noin, died. She became sour and quiet, she didn't care for anything, and she didn't care about the purple mark on her cheek, where her so called best friend slapped her. The others knew it, and they knew whom to blame, and it made them mad. Noin once again fell into despair and depression and was heard crying in the bathroom and screaming his name. To Noin, Katsy was the pig, Zechs was the jerk-off, and she was the fool. More like the joker. Yeah, the joker of hearts. At times, Noin would try suicide, but either Sally, Heero, or Relena was there to stop her. It was depressing. Like, normal days, the group would spend time in the living room, and Noin was able to attend, thanks to Sally who nearly screamed her head off at Noin about the bruise and she should stop being anti-social. So little miss social butterfly, otherwise known as the queen formally known as Relena, couldn't help but ask.

" So, when is the wedding?"

" Can it Relena," Noin snapped back.

" Noin."

" I said shut up!"

" No! Go ahead brother."

" 2 days from now," Zechs answered giving a quick glance over to Noin.

" I'm going to bed, I can't take more of this," Noin replied angrily rising from her seat and going upstairs. No one dared to stop her. Soon, everyone else followed, except for Zechs.

" Zechs, aren't you going to come?" Heero questioned.

" Later, I need to do some research," Zechs answered moving towards the computer.

" Alright be sure to get some rest though," Heero advised entering his room and shutting the door. All was clear; Zechs immediately turned on the computer and clicked the Internet service icon. There, he typed in the search, _New Oz,_ and there popped out a screen wanting a pass code. As a former Oz officer, he got in easily. Then, he saw it. On the first page of the web site, was a scanned picture of a group of soldiers. It was dated about 2 months ago, right when he met Katsy, and she was in the group. Zechs eyes watered as he exited out of the program and slouched over in his chair. 

" Noin, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm such a fool," Zechs whispered as he started to cry. Then, he's crying ended. He heard a rumble, coming from the outside. Zechs looked up and raced to the window. He couldn't believe his eyes! There before him, were about 30 mobile suits heading for the house! His jaw dropped and his eyes filled with anger as he raced upstairs and kicked open Katsy's bedroom door. Sure enough there she was, holding a pair of binoculars talking through a walkie-talkie. She looked up and her eyes were filled with horror.

Chapter 3

" Eh-uh-Zechs honey, what are you doing up so late?" she asked innocently through grinded teeth.

" Sorry honey, I couldn't wait to see you," Zechs replied sarcastically.

" Well, here I am!" she yelled cheerfully.

" No."

" Huh?"

Zechs just walked up to her casually, picked her up, and threw her out the window. She landed on her behind to Zechs' pleasure.

" I meant I couldn't wait to see you out of this house," Zechs replied laughing like crazy.

" You-you-"

" Sorry cupcake, but, your just to " special " for me, plus, that perfume you wear, takes up 50% of the earth's oxygen! Go take a bath!" Zechs laughed and shut the window leaving behind a screaming Katsy outside.

" On to more important things," Zechs mumbled and raced back down stairs to the kitchen where the red alarm box was. He pulled the lever making the sound echo through the halls.

Noin, however, didn't take it well to the sudden screeching sound and screamed. She raced out of her bedroom, only in boxers, socks, and a tank top to the kitchen where Zechs was.

" What's wrong?" she screamed sliding on the tile on her socks.

" There's about 30 mobile suits heading this direction," Zechs informed trying not to laugh at Noins pajamas. But, he didn't get the chance to, because once he finished the sentence, Noin was out like a bullet.

" Noin! Get back here!" Zechs commanded racing after her. He finally caught up with her inside her hangar and grabbed her wrist pulling her to face him.

" What? Zechs!" 

" Noin, let me fight, please, I don't want you to get hurt," Zechs replied his voice shaking.

" Zechs, all my life, I wanted you to be number one, but, right now, I want to prove to you, that I'm not second best. Please?" Noin whispered stroking his cheek with her other hand.

" Noin, I-"

" I'll come back, I'll come back to you," Noin whispered freeing her hand of his grasp and ran off heading for her faithful Taurus suit.

" Noin."

He watched her enter the cockpit and close it and he watched as the suit came to life. The ceiling hatch opened and he saw the boosters' fire and she was off at the speed of light.

" Milliardo!"

Surely enough, there was Relena and the others at the hangar doorway. The ran towards him with worried faces.

" Was that Noin?" Sally asked nearly screaming it out.

" Yeah."

" Why aren't you with her then?" Wufei demanded raising an angry fist in Zechs' face.

" She, wanted to prove that she isn't second best," Zechs replied shamefully putting his head downwards in despair. The others fell quiet and looked at one another. Then a crackle came from the main controls.

" G-g-Guys! I-t-It's me, Noin-n! I'm-m e-entering-g the-e bat-t-t-le z-zz-zone!" the voice cried.

" Noin!" Quatre yelled racing to the controls. He immediately lowered the static and sure enough, was Noins face. Quatre didn't have time to speak, because Zechs so happened to shove him out of the way.

" Noin! Get back here! You can't do this by yourself!" Zechs bellowed. Noin just smiled.

" No Zechs, if I need your help, I'll ask," Noin replied calmly. Then all of a sudden, she gasped, and the static returned followed by a scream on the other side.

" Noin!"

The static ended and there was Noin, slouched over to seem as if she was barely alive.

" I didn't expect them to be this strong, I've destroyed 5 of them, and I'm pretty much damaged, I guess I have one choice left," she replied.

" No! I'm coming Noin! Hang on, I'm on my way!" Zechs screamed as he rose from his slouched over position.

" Don't! It's a waste! There isn't enough time!" Noin screamed.

" I'll make it possible," Zechs replied sternly and ran down the steps to another Taurus suit.

" Zechs! You won't make it!" Duo shouted.

Zechs just ignored him. Time was holding him back, so was his heart. He felt a pressure in his legs and chest and felt like he was slowing down. Finally, reality caught up with him when he was on the battle zone, next to Noin. He immediately turned on the com-link between them and Noin looked terrible.

" Noin! You okay?" Zechs replied.

" Yeah, just a bit banged up, nothing that I can't handle. Now let's get to work!" Noin replied smiling.

So it started. Shots were exchanged but the inseparable pair ended up on the winning side.

" Zechs! We're going to make it!" Noin shouted happily as she fired more shots.

" Seems like it Noin," Zechs replied proudly.

Then, a sudden gasp escaped from Noins lips. Zechs looked at her questioningly and she pointed not so far away. His eyes widened to see, back up troops.

" Zechs! We don't have enough fire power left to destroy that many!" Noin shouted.

" We'll think of something Noin," Zechs replied reassuringly. 

" Wait, I got an idea, let them get a bit closer, then we'll open fire. We'll have a better chance to destroy more then to waste shots when missing them in a distant," Noin advised and smiled as her partner nodded.

They waited for about 3 minutes when the mobile suits were in firing range. And the dynamic duo opened fire. They were able to destroy an estimated 10 mobile dolls, but there were many more left.

" Zechs, I don't think we could hold this up forever," Noin replied through gritted teeth.

" I know that Noin, but we have to try," Zechs replied back taking a hit from the behind.

Noin kept silent, and destroyed the mobile suit that dared to destroy the Lightening Count. Then, at a sudden reaction she flew off into the middle of the surrounding opposite forces.

" Noin! What are you doing?" Zechs shouted.

" Zechs, I admit, I was jealous."

" What?"

" Don't act stupid. I was jealous. That you would confine your feelings in her, and not me. I felt so worthless when I realized, I had no body to keep me warm at night, to kiss me when I'm sad, and to be with me for life. I thought I lost that. Zechs I-I-"

" Noin, why are you talking like this, what are you planning?" 

Then he saw it. He watched Noin in the com-screen reach over somewhere to the side where he couldn't see. Then he saw her take out a small control with a red button on the top.

" Get out of here Zechs, I don't want you to get caught in the explosion."

" Lucrezia Noin! Why would you think I would leave your side? I'm not leaving!" 

" Zechs, I've been meaning to tell you, but I never had the courage to say it."

" Noin?"

" Zechs, I-I-"

" Noin."

" I love you!"

Then she pressed the button. Zechs found his mental self fall backwards into darkness. Memories flooded his mind. Noin standing there in her mobile suit guarding Peacemillion, him nearly destroying his best friend, Noin battling with him during the Barton Foundation dictatorship, and her, the most understanding person he knew, was with him in outer space on a project. And now, he saw her faithful mobile suit, explode into oblivion.

Chapter 4

He tumbled out of the Taurus suit. But he felt like he was going to fall forever. He lost his best friend. He found himself crying his eyes out on the ground near the once Taurus suit which Noin, his best friend, was piloting. He cried and cried, to him he felt like a child who couldn't find their favorite toy, but he didn't care, he lost his friend, he lost his life. He looked up in time to see the others surrounding him. Relena was kneeling next to him, crying as well, while Heero, was not showing any emotion, but looking the rubble. Cathy, who had been crying on Trowa's shoulder looked up and stared at Heero.

" H-Heero, what are you doing?" Cathy questioned followed by a sniff.

" I'm looking for her," Heero replied non-emotionally.

" Heero! That's really rude!" Cathy scolded.

" Hold on a sec Cathy, try to be quiet," Sally replied calmly. And the group fell silent. Then they heard it. It was a quiet moaning coming from underneath the wreckage. The search was on. Every one of them was on their hands and knees' getting cuts and bruises from picking up scrap pieces of metal. Then a shout came from one of them. It was Dorothy.

" Guys! She's over here!" she cried pointing at a pacific spot in the rubble.

Surely enough, there was a hand, a lady's hand sticking out from underneath a huge slab of metal. Zechs was first on the scene trying to lift the metal, but he couldn't do it. So he got the gundam pilots to help them. After they got rid of it, there laid a pale, violet hair woman, lifeless. They watched her then a gasp came from Hilde.

" Oh my God, she's still breathing! Hurry up and get her to the house and call a doctor!" she ordered and watched her commands go to work.

It nearly took 2 hours for the doctor to operate on Noin. It was a 2 hours full of anger, confusion, and sadness. Zechs kept quiet staring into a wall, expecting for Noin to go through and tell him that she's okay. But it never came, but only instead, the news from the doctor.

" She broke her right leg, and 2 upper ribs, plus she had damage in the skull, but nothing serious that would traumatize her for life. But, I'm sorry to say; she's in a coma. The damage in the skull did some great damage to her brain, so it'll only be patience that bring her back," the doctor mournfully explained. Zechs' head dropped downwards as he began to cry.

" It would be best to try and talk to her tomorrow, hopefully, she won't slip away in the night, I'll be back in the morning to check on her, meanwhile, please get some rest, " the doctor advised and left. The others sighed and headed off to bed their heads downcast. Zechs followed after them hoping that morning would come soon.

Chapter 5

Morning did came and each person had their turn to visit Noin, except for Sally and Zechs, who were spending the morning talking to each other, sharing despairs, and comforting each other. Finally, it was Sally's turn and she entered the bedroom. 

There was Noin, her eyes closed, pale, bandaged, and peaceful. Sally sat on the chair next to the bed and started to speak.

" Hey there girly, you look like crap. You did a brave thing last night. You saved us, you saved Zechs. You should be proud of yourself. You're a hero. But, the only explanation of why you survived that whole explosion is that, you've been hanging around Heero too much. It's pretty logical. You know, Zechs misses you, he wants you to wake up, and soon. Bless you Noin," Sally replied and patted Noins hand and rose from her seat. She opened the door and there was Zechs waiting for his turn. Sally smiled, and nodded and left, leaving Zechs with Noin.

He gently reached out his hands and took her lifeless one and cupped it gently. He slowly closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her fist and squeezed it tightly. The memories came back, and he cried. He faced the floor putting her hand on his forehead and cried enough to make stains on the bed sheets. Then he slowly prayed to God not to take this woman, this beautiful woman who lightened his life, the woman whom he devoutly l-. 

' No, I won't do this. Not after how much I hurt her being with such a girl like Katsy. She would never accept. But, Noin was always the one to forgive and forget," he thought bringing his eyes up and to stare at the pale face of the raven woman.

" Noin, I'm so sorry," he cried the tears streaming down his face. " Please forgive me! How could I've been so selfish, to stare at another woman, when my true love was staring at me. Noin, I've been so reckless and foolish. But please! Wake up!" he shouted, letting go of her hand and resting his head on the edge of the bed, crying. The one and only Lightening Count had burned his mask of pride, and now, before a pure, unconscious, woman, he was pouring his heart out. 

Then, the hand moved. It slowly lifted itself and landed on his head, stroking the silver strands. Zechs raised his head in shock and stared at her. Then her eyes opened! The beautiful violet eyes shimmering as if reflecting the moon, was staring at him.

" I've, been waiting so long for you to realize that, " she teased putting her hand on his cheek and stroking it gently. Zechs' jaw dropped and he cried happy tears.

" Noin I-"

" Ssshh, don't speak, I heard you, and I forgive you," she whispered and smiled.

" Noin, that wasn't what I was about to say," Zechs replied practically surprised.

" It wasn't? Heh, there must be something wrong with my head then," she joked laughing but stopped from the pain in her chest.

" Lucrezia Noin," Zechs whispered and leaned over further over the bed till his face was inches from Noins.

" Zechs?"

" Noin, I don't know what made me fall in love with Katsy, but it was a mistake. Because, the only person I love and want is-is-you. I love you Lucrezia Noin, and I don't know what I'd do without you, my dear best friend," Zechs admitted his heart becoming lighter as her eyes widened with happiness.

" Oh my God, oh Zechs, I've loved you for so long!" she cried and lifted her head to meet his lips with her own. When she pulled away, Zechs eyes were wide and he was grinning like mad. He laughed and pulled her up so she was in a sitting position and took a kneeling position on the floor, her left hand in his palm.

" Lucrezia Noin, my dear best friend and partner. No longer will I hide from you with a shadowed mask, but live up to a pure potential and dedication. Noin, this is no longer an engagement of friendship, but an engagement of pure love. I would take us to the moon and back if you would become my life, by marrying me," Zechs pronounced kissing her hand.

Noin couldn't speak. Her throat went dry and her eyes went soft. Then her lips began to move.

" Duh! Of course I'll marry you!" she screamed and embraced him.

" Whoo hoo!" a voice shouted coming from behind the door.

" What on earth?" she blinked looking at the door and looking at Zechs.

" Bloody Braided Maxwell!" Zechs hollered seeing a violet eye peeking from the crack in the door.

" Oops."

Then, in a slight motion the door opened and out tumbled everyone! Noin couldn't help but blush and hide her face with her pillow while Zechs started yelling at the group about how he never gets privacy and crap like that.

" So, are we going to have an actual wedding or what?" Sally exclaimed getting up.

" Noin?" Zechs replied turning the attention to his lovely new fiancé.

" Of course, and this time, it's going to be right," she announced pulling Zechs into another deep kiss, while the others whistled, shouted congratulations, and jumped in enthusiasm. And it was a kiss, which made them break an engagement of friendship, turning into an engagement of bonding. 

Epilogue

__

Dear Relena, 

Zechs and I just heard the wonderful news about the near arrival of your child. Course, my dear temperamental husband didn't take it so well when he found out who the father was, but I'm going to be keeping him busy once ours arrive. Yes, I will be having a child. I was a bit sad when you couldn't stay for the wedding, but let me inform you. Zechs took me home. He brought me back to Italy, my dear home, and decided it would be best for us to marry there. It was so beautiful. He found a wonderful cathedral near the ocean and we married beneath jasmine flowers. Zechs was wearing a white tuxedo while my wedding dress covered my feet with spaghetti-straps. It carried a shawl over my arms and my hair was decorated with beautiful lilies. Zechs said I looked like a child of flowers, but I'll leave that place to you and Quatre. The reception was wonderful, with a beautiful cake, but it was a bit spoiled when Duo put a Taurus and Tallgeese action figures on the top of it. I couldn't stop laughing and neither could Zechs. It was quite a sight! So I leave you the pictures of Zechs and me on the wedding day. One is of the cake, of course, while the other 5 are of Zechs and me taking the wedding picture. It was on a bridge where I was so called " walking down the aisle" and as you can see, I was barefoot. I found it very lovely the way it turned out. I'm finally happy and complete, and be sure to be expecting a nephew or a niece!

Love,

Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft * your new sister-in-law! *

Milliardo Peacecraft * the so called " happiest man alive."

P.S. Be sure to be getting invitation for the following weddings:

Sally and Wufei * crazy huh? *

Hilde and Duo * God help us all! *

Dorothy and Quatre * didn't see that one coming *

Trowa and Cathy * now that's scary *

God bless you girly! And we can't wait to see the baby! Course, Zechs would want to give Heero a " lecture."

The End


End file.
